


Love in the Time of Coronavirus

by WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Comedy, Coronavirus, M/M, kinky bullshit, lots of stuff that probably should be tagged but isn't to not ruin the surprise, might charitably be called satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay/pseuds/WhydYouMakeHotNoodlesOnSuchAHotDay
Summary: Victor keeps from touching Yuri in public due to Coronavirus concerns. As Minami discovers, in private is another matter.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Minami Kenjirou, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. ATM

**Author's Note:**

> Minami is 18 in this fic, aged up all the way from... 17? Huh. Could've sworn he was younger. Anyway, he's in this fic because it works best with the concept. Try to ignore the fact that he looks so young.

Adrenaline was still pouring through Minami's body. True, his performance wasn't flawless, but the crowd loved him! And he was _so glad_ Yuri Katsuki wanted him to succeed. Where was Yuri? He wanted to talk to him.

Minami saw Yuri and Victor preparing for Yuri's performance. He ran up to him.

"You look great!" said Victor to Yuri. "You'll knock 'em dead." Victor leaned in and squinted at Yuri's face. "But your lips _are_ a little chapped."

Yuri smirked. "You always say that."

Victor unscrewed a jar of lip balm. "Hold still..." Victor put some lip balm on his finger and raised it to Yuri's lips. Yuri waited.

Minami's eyes widened.

Victor saw Minami and smiled. "I just realized," he said to Yuri, "with all the concerns about Coronavirus, the last thing I should be doing is touching someone else's face. I mean, look." Victor gestured to Minami. "I'd be setting a bad example for the kids."

Minami rolled his eyes. Surely Victor knew he was 18.

Victor grinned and rubbed his forehead in embarrassment. Then he yanked his hand away. "Haha. I can't stop touching my face! Someone should cut my hands off." Victor paused and looked at Yuri. "You know, there is one way to apply lip balm to your lips without touching your face with my hands." Victor took some of the lip balm and put it on his own lips.

Yuri smiled nervously. "Really? What's that?"

Victor leaned in for a kiss, but Yuri laughed and backed away.

Minami giggled like crazy. Victor was so funny!

"That's okay, Victor," said Yuri as he slapped Victor's shoulder. "My lips will be fine for the next five minutes."

"Suit yourself," said Victor. He walked away and passed Minami without acknowledgment.

Minami saw an opening, so he approached Yuri.

"Uh, hi, Yuri."

"Hey, Kenjirou." Yuri pulled back his foot, stretching his thigh without looking at Minami.

"Oh, um, thank you so much for cheering me on. It meant the world to me!"

"Oh, sure, no problem."

"I know you'll do great!"

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Minami racked his brain. "Oh, um, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

Minami squeezed his eyes shut, then looked down. Surely, when you're in the presence of one of your idols, you should ask him something interesting. But what?

"Um... I'm trying to remember what it was..."

"Well, if you remember it, you know where to find me." Yuri left and walked toward the rink.

Minami just stared.

* * *

Minami entered an elevator for the hotel he, Yuri, and Victor were staying at. _"You know where to find me."_ Surely Yuri meant Minami could just go to his room, right? Minami remembered seeing Yuri exit from a room earlier that week. _That's right, it was the third floor._

Minami activated the elevator with his room card and pressed "3". At that floor, he exited the elevator and walked down the hall. _Meeting him at his room wouldn't be weird, right? We could hang out, chat. Yuri might even appreciate it. And maybe we'll bump into Victor._ Minami giggled. _Oh, of course we'll see him. Victor must be staying in Yuri's room. He is his coach, after all._

When Minami got to Yuri's room, he noticed the door was slightly open. He heard water running. _Maybe Yuri's just washing his hands?_ he thought. _Surely there's no harm in stepping inside and taking a peak?_

Minami gently pushed the door. It creaked. Minami paused, then pushed the door open a bit more. He snuck inside, then gently closed the door most of the way. _Looks like he's taking a shower,_ thought Minami. Minami felt he still had time before Yuri was finished, so he walked further inside. _Two beds. Of course they're sharing a room._ Minami looked around. _Yuri's so neat. There's no way I could be this organized._

Suddenly, Minami heard the door creak. He looked around, and ran into a closet opposite from the beds. He slid the closet door closed as much as he could, though he could still see through a crack. _Wait, what am I doing? This will seem much more suspicious than if they just saw me wandering around._ But Minami didn't move.

Through the crack in the door, Minami saw Victor walk over to one of the beds to sit down. Victor undid his tie and button shirt, stripping down to a white T-shirt (and black pants) and putting his outer layers on his bed. Then he took off his socks and shoes. He sat on the end of his bed, bored. He took out his phone.

The shower stopped. Victor put his phone back in his pocket. Soon, Yuri, wearing just a white towel around his waist, walked over to Victor.

Minami raised an eyebrow.

Victor smiled. "Yuri. You look even better than you did on the ice."

As Yuri walked closer, Victor stood up. Yuri faced him, his back to the closet. Yuri and Victor just stood there, neither one budging or saying a word.

 _...What's happening?_ thought Minami.

Victor leaned in and hugged Yuri. Then they tilted their heads, and... wait, were they _kissing?_ Though Yuri's head partially blocked view, the truth became undeniable, not least because of the sounds of lips on lips. Minami stared in awe.

Then Victor reached his hand down to Yuri's ass, under his towel. The towel slipped off.

There was _no way_ Minami was going to make a sound. He breathed softly and studied the situation intently.

Victor brought his other hand to Yuri's ass, and squeezed and kneaded it. Yuri leaned forward, slightly on tip-toes. Victor rubbed Yuri's back and broke the kiss. He rested his head against Yuri's as he kneaded Yuri's ass for a few more seconds. Then Victor brought a couple of fingers to his mouth.

 _Huh...._ Minami giggled silently as he realized Victor was touching his face again.

Victor stuck his fingers entirely into his mouth and coated them with saliva, thrusting them in a few times for good measure. Then he brought his hand back down and inserted his fingers into Yuri's ass.

Minami's eyes bulged. He kept his breath low.

Victor thrusted his fingers, and Yuri moaned softly. Victor said something to him, but Minami couldn't quite make it out. Victor thrusted his fingers into Yuri's ass a few more times, then took them out. He wiped his fingers on Yuri's lower back, then Yuri's thigh, then traced his hand up Yuri's back until he reached the hair on the back of his head. Victor squeezed it and pulled Yuri's head back a little–Yuri didn't seem to mind, judging from his smile–then Victor dug his fingers into the hair on the top of Yuri's head.

 _That *can't* be sanitary,_ thought Minami, though he couldn't deny his arousal.

Victor rubbed his hand all over Yuri's scalp. Yuri moaned softly. Victor rubbed his hand on the side of Yuri's face, rubbing his temple with the same fingertips that were just in Yuri's ass, then caressing Yuri's cheek, and then doing something on the front of Yuri's face which Minami couldn't see. Victor's body had turned slightly, and Minami noticed an erection straining inside of his pants.

Then Victor grabbed Yuri's body with both hands and pushed him to the bed. Well, much of the motion was from Yuri, who knew what was up. He flopped down on the bed and spread his knees, ass exposed to Victor (and in plain view of Minami.) His hard dick pointed horizontal. Meanwhile, Victor was stripping off his clothes, T-shirt first, then pants, then briefs. Fully nude, and fully erect, he walked over to get the lube, then walked back to Yuri, coated his fingers, and coated his dick. He then wiped some lube over Yuri's hole.

Yuri then said something which Minami couldn't hear since his face was on the opposite side of his body from Minami.

Victor stopped. "Oh, come on, Yuri. You know you love it. Don't back off now." Victor nearly brought his lubed fingers to his forehead, but caught himself.

Yuri said some more things that Minami couldn't hear. He thought he heard Yuri giggle.

"Don't worry, Yuri. I'll wipe it down a few times first, and it should be fine. You want to do it?"

Yuri seemed to agree, and Victor resumed coating the inside of Yuri's hole with lube. Then he moved in front of Yuri's ass and positioned his dick.

 _They're not using condoms..._ thought Minami.

Victor held his dick with one hand, and gently pushed forward. For several minutes, he stayed in almost the same position. Then he grabbed the lube and applied some more to his dick.

"You're really tight, today," said Victor.

"I know," mumbled Yuri.

"I want you so bad."

"Mmmm, yeah."

"But I keep pushing with my cock, and I can't get in."

"Sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. It just takes time. It's fortunate that I'm still so hard."

So was Minami.

Victor pressed steadily, and oscillated a little bit. Finally, several minutes later, Victor stopped oscillating, and slid slightly forward.

"Oh, shit," said Victor.

"Ahh!" grunted Yuri at the same time.

Victor leaded forward, and thrusted slightly in and out, slowly for a minute. Then Victor raised himself back up, bracing himself on Yuri's hips, and thrusted in and out much faster. "Oh, Yuri, I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to come."

"What?" said Yuri. "Already?"

"Yes. I can't help myself. It's been too long."

"Uh, okay."

"Oh, I'm going to come."

Victor pushed back and forth a few more times before seizing up and thrusting one last time into Yuri's ass.

"Ohhhh..." groaned Victor.

Victor removed his dick, still hard, and sat next to Yuri on the end of the bed. Yuri got up and kneeled next to Victor on the bed, bending down and looking intently at Victor's dick. Victor wrapped his hand around his dick and rubbed up a few times to try to remove the lube (etc.) from his dick. Then he rubbed down, then up again. Yuri kept looking at his dick.

Then Victor stopped. "I'm starting to get soft, Yuri. It's now or never."

Yuri braced himself with one hand and wrapped the other at the base of Victor's dick. He looked at it for a few more seconds.

 _Is he going to masturbate him?_ thought Minami. _It's a bit late for that._

Yuri then wrapped his mouth around Victor's dick.

Minami gasped.

Yuri's apprehension melted as he gleefully massaged Victor's dick with his mouth. He used the hand that was around the base of Victor's dick to rub his own dick, lubed with precum. Gradually, Victor's dick got softer and softer until Yuri took it out and licked the last bit of cum from the end. Yuri sat next to Victor, and they kissed for a few seconds. Yuri kept stroking his dick.

"Maybe I could top you?" said Yuri.

"Uh, I'm not really prepared for that today. Maybe next time?"

"Uh, alright. Maybe you could suck me off instead?"

Victor just smiled. He got off the bed and knelt down where Yuri was sitting. Yuri scooched forward until his dick was at Victor's head level. Victor quickly took Yuri's dick into his mouth.

"Oh, yeah, Victor."

Victor was facing away from the closet, bobbing his head up and down Yuri's dick, and Yuri leaned his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure. Yuri gently stroked Victor's shoulder and upper arm.

Minami figured this was the perfect time to take a video of them. He knew it was wrong, but, on the other hand, only he would have the video, and as long as no one caught him he would be okay. And he only needed a few seconds. A few seconds would last him a lifetime. But he had to act fast.

Minami reached into his pocket, and carefully slid out the rectangular glass slab that was his phone. He carefully adjusted it in his hand so it was upright and in the dark (away from the door crack). He awakened the phone with a fingerprint, switched it to camera mode, and aimed it at the crack in the door. Once the phone was in position, he could see Yuri getting blown by Victor on its screen. But there was just one problem: The phone was in portrait mode. If he wanted to get a really good video, he needed to rotate it sideways. And so he rotated the hand that was holding his phone–wait, that was awkward. He instead used his other hand to hold his phone from the top while he rearranged his other hand, and...

Oh...

no....

Minami dropped the phone. A second of horror followed, and then a moment of relief. The phone had hit carpet, and barely made a sound. But wait, the screen was up... and on! Minami quickly squatted down and picked up his phone, switching off the screen. He glanced up at the crack in the door.

Yuri was wide-eyed, looking right at him.

Wait, was that right? Maybe Yuri was looking at something next to the closet.

No, Yuri was definitely looking straight at Minami. Even when he shifted his gaze, it was obvious he was apprehensive, like he knew he'd been seen.

Yuri swallowed and nervously ran his hand to the back of Victor's head, then squeezed his hair. He sat forward and brought his other hand up, running his hands through Victor's hair, then gently pulling him down to his dick. But he was still anxious. He cleared his throat and looked down at Victor. "I'd really like to fuck you, now." He glanced up at the closet.

Victor removed his mouth from Yuri's dick. "I'm glad you want to, but today's not really a good day for that. I'm not really prepared down there, if you know what I mean."

Yuri nodded but didn't say anything.

Victor returned to sucking off Yuri.

"Um, maybe," said Yuri, "we could stop now, and continue tomorrow, or whenever, you know, whenever I can fuck you?" Yuri then looked up at the closet.

 _What was Yuri doing?_ thought Minami. _Why does he keep looking at me?_

"Are you sure?" asked Victor.

"Yeah. The longer we wait, the better it'll be. Why don't you take a shower now, and I'll go next, in ten, or fifteen minutes or so. No rush."

Victor stood up. "Alright, if that's what you want." Victor smiled, leaned over, and kissed Yuri. He then walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

Yuri sat for a second, then scooted back so he was laying completely on the bed, spread-eagle. He took a pillow and covered his face with it. He was still rock-hard. He stroked his dick with one hand, the other just laying beside him.

 _God, he looks good_ , thought Minami. But he had to escape. Minami could hear that the shower was on, so Victor was no problem at least for the next few minutes. As for Yuri, Minami wasn't sure why Yuri was covering his face with a pillow, but it seemed like a golden escape opportunity, and he had no time to waste. Minami very slowly slid open the closet door, stepped out, and closed it.

Minami paused. He couldn't help but admire Yuri. He was _right there_! And he was so hot. He was warm and sweaty, and aroused. He still had Victor's cum in his ass. And it seemed almost like Yuri was inviting attention, covering his face with a pillow and being spread-eagle when he knew someone else had been spying on him in the closet. Why was he doing that? Maybe he wanted...

 _No!_ thought Minami. _I can't just go up and touch him. I don't know that he actually wants that, and Victor might be furious. I have to leave right away._

Minami took a few quiet steps away from Yuri and toward the door. He glanced back.

Yuri, still with a pillow over his head, was waving him over with his hand.

Minami exited the room as quickly and quietly as he could, then ran down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you hear that you should wash your hands a lot and avoid touching your face to combat the coronavirus, and you think, sure, we all must do the responsible thing in fighting the coronavirus, and then you watch a porn where cute guys do ass-to-mouth, and it's hot, then you start to suspect that we as a species are a pretty complicated bunch.


	2. Social Distancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks into the COVID-19 pandemic, Yuri, Victor, and Minami once again find themselves in the same hotel, but their event is canceled. They're starting to go a little crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is much angstier than Chapter 1, commensurate with (waves vaguely everywhere), though I try to keep it light.

Weeks later, Yuri, Victor, and Minami were once again scheduled to perform at a special demonstration in Japan. However, at the last minute, Coronavirus concerns led to the event being canceled, and numerous other events in the near future were no doubt threatened as well. Yuri was numb. He spent much of the afternoon face-down in bed after arriving at their hotel. Victor seemed to take the news in stride... well, mostly. He was a bit deflated, absorbed in social media, and Yuri was bothered that Victor wasn't bothering him as much as usual.

Some time later, Yuri noticed that Victor was no longer in the room. _Wasn't he taking a shower?_ thought Yuri. _Where is he?_ Yuri got up out of bed and looked around his hotel room. _Maybe he went to the lobby,_ thought Yuri.

* * *

Yuri exited the room and took the elevator to the lobby. He walked around. The lobby was empty, except for the woman at the front desk. Yuri was startled by a voice.

"Yuri!"

He turned around to find Victor in nothing but a white towel around his waist. Yuri's eyes bulged out. "Victor!"

"I went for a swim in the pool! The hotel's basically empty, why not enjoy ourselves!"

Yuri giggled nervously. "Uh, I'm pretty sure the hotel wouldn't like guests walking around in just a towel and a swim suit."

"Oh, I'm not wearing a swim suit."

The woman at the front desk cleared her throat and looked at Victor. "What your friend said is correct," she said, "but I'll get you off—I mean, let you off with a warning." She cleared her throat again and looked intently at her computer monitor.

Victor looked to Yuri. "See, it's okay. In fact, if you give me money, I'll even take my towel off."

The woman raised her eyebrows.

Yuri grimaced and waved a "stop" gesture to Victor. "That's okay. You don't have to do that."

"Why not? It is a bare market, after all."

Yuri just stared at Victor.

"Do you get it? I mean, the stock market lately has—"

"I got it, Victor."

* * *

Around 11pm that night, Yuri couldn't get any sleep, so he wandered to the basement of the hotel, which was a homey social space, with couches, desks for working, and a bar. It looked empty. Yuri wandered around for a minute, and noticed a cozy little corner with couches forming an L-shape around a TV. He walked over, then leaned over the back of a couch and flopped down into it, face-first.

"Ahhh!" screamed Minami, who was also using that couch.

"Oh, sorry!" said Yuri, scrambling to get off Minami's legs. "I didn't see you."

"Oh, hey, Yuri!" Minami drew his legs up to make space for Yuri. "This place is nice."

"Yeah. It's too bad it's empty, though." Yuri sat down.

Minami's smile disappeared. "Yeah."

"It seems like it's just you, me, and Victor in this hotel."

"Yeah, my coach couldn't make it," said Minami. "Not that it would have made much difference."

"I guess it's understandable, though," said Yuri. "The situation, I mean. They say that practicing social distancing now might prevent a great deal of hardship in the future."

"Yeah," sighed Minami.

"I guess technically, I should keep two meters away from you or something. Unless there's an exception for people who know each other. I'm honestly not sure what the rules are, they change so fast."

Minami nodded.

They didn't say anything for a minute.

Suddenly, Minami looked up at Yuri and smiled. "Wanna play a game? I saw Uno over there." Minami pointed to a shelf with board and card games on it.

"Uh, sure."

They got the cards and played for a little while. Then Minami laughed.

"What is it?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering something."

They continued playing. Minami smirked.

"I'm sorry, but why are you looking at me like that?" asked Yuri.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just, uh..." Minami smiled and looked off in the distance, contemplatively. Then he giggled again. "In case I _die_ from the Coronavirus, there's something I have to tell you."

"Kenjirou, you're not going to die. The death rate for young people is pretty low."

"I was just joking, Yuri."

"Well, you shouldn't joke about it. Just imagine how your joke would look if millions of people end up dead."

Minami waved off Yuri's concern. He giggled again. "Anyway, I really shouldn't be telling you this, but... back in the championship we were at last time, I, um, accidentally went into your hotel room, and, uh, saw you and Victor." Minami giggled.

Yuri's eyes grew wide. Then he scowled at Minami. _"You... what?!?"_

Minami was shaken. "I, uh, I mean, I'm sorry! I mean, you seemed to like being seen, and—"

Yuri rubbed his forehead. He felt incredibly embarrassed, not just by being caught with Victor, but by his own exhibitionist tendencies. He didn't understand himself. There he was, aware that someone had snuck into his room and was spying on him, and he reacted by... putting a pillow over his face and waving them over? How could he be so crazy? Still, knowing that the stranger was Minami was kind of a relief. I mean, yes, Minami was a dork, but at least he was someone he knew. But this whole situation was confusing, and Yuri's thoughts cycled around like laundry in a washing machine. _Wait, so the person I waved over was... Kenjirou? Really? Hmm... could be worse :)_ Yuri giggled in spite of himself, then stopped and presented a stern face to Minami.

"It was wrong of you to enter my room without my permission," said Yuri. He didn't have much practice scolding people, but he tried his best.

"Yes! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Yuri stared at Minami. "Uh, okay. Don't do it again."

"Uh, that's it?"

"Yes. I forgive you."

Minami looked down out of shame. "Yuri, I... broke your trust by entering your room. Is there anything I can do to—Wait, you know what would be funny?" Minami smiled. His mood swing was jarring to Yuri.

"Uh, what?" asked Yuri.

Minami giggled. "No, it's stupid. I was thinking, as punishment for me sneaking into your room, you should sneak into _my_ room."

Yuri smiled. "That's the stupidest idea that I've ever heard."

As he said this, Yuri felt his own stupid idea bubbling up. Would he suppress it out of a sense of maturity, to try to be a good role model? Or would he let his playful side out?

"Besides, we have to practice social distancing, so that kind of thing really should be done on Zoom."

Minami giggled. "What?"

Yuri explained his ill-advised joke. "Zoom is this software used for attending something remotely, like classes."

Minami smiled and paused. "Is it easy to install?"

Yuri smirked. "I was just joking, Kenjirou."

"Oh, like when you waved me over when I caught you?"

Yuri grew much more tense but continued smiling. "Oh, God," Yuri laughed. "Just forget everything that happened that day, okay?"

Minami nodded and looked at his phone. "So it looks like Zoom has a free version."

Yuri grimaced and sighed. "Let's just continue the game, okay?"

* * *

The next day was as uneventful as the first. Restaurants were closed or takeout-only, so Victor and Yuri just stayed in and had food delivered. Yuri laid down on his bed with his laptop, reading the news, then Twitter, then the news again, then Twitter. _Wait, where's Victor? Wasn't he taking a shower?_

* * *

After checking the room, Yuri went downstairs to the lobby. Nobody was there except the woman at the front desk. Yuri turned and walked down the hall that led to the pool, when he saw Victor.

Completely naked.

"Oh, hi, Yuri!" Victor waved and smiled at him. He was soaking wet.

Yuri's eyes bulged out again, and he moved quickly to intercept Victor before he got to the lobby. "Uh, Victor, you can't just walk around like that!"

"Don't worry, Yuri! Nothing matters anymore!"

"Victor! I know we've both been under a lot of stress lately. Let's just go back to our room, get dressed, and maybe we can talk about... whatever's going through your head right now. Everything will be okay."

Victor laughed and slapped Yuri's shoulder. "Everything is already okay! Nothing matters!" Victor started to walk past Yuri, but Yuri gently pushed him back.

"Uh, Victor, I, uh... I have a prize for you in our room!"

Victor stopped and looked at Yuri incredulously. He shrugged. "Okay, let's take a look at this prize of yours."

* * *

Some tense minutes later (for Yuri, anyway, who was ready to block view of a naked Victor from random strangers if they happened to show up in the hotel hallways, though none did), they returned to their hotel room.

"Alright, I'm back," said Victor. "Where is this prize of yours?"

Yuri scanned the room for something to give Victor. "Uh, it's on my laptop!"

Yuri slid into his bed and opened up his laptop. There was a notification for an invite to a Zoom session from Minami.

"See, I told you I had a prize for you," said Yuri. "It's a chat with Kenjirou. He's staying at this hotel too."

Victor slid into bed next to Yuri to look at the laptop. He covered his lower half with the blanket. "Okay. I wonder why he's using Zoom."

"Aha, probably just doing social distancing, I guess."

Yuri was curious why Minami was contacting him. He opened the link. His eyes bugged out at what he saw.

Minami was lying on his bed, nude, face-down, slowly grinding into the mattress. The camera was behind him, allowing a good look at his ass.

Victor furrowed his brow. "Yuri, why did Kenjirou send you a link to a nude Zoom chat?"

Yuri shrugged nervously. "Uh, beats me."

Victor squinted at the monitor. "How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"Huh."

Victor reached over to the laptop's touchpad and activated the microphone and camera. Yuri just sat still.

"Hi, Kenjirou," said Victor to the laptop.

Minami jumped up and turned over, startled. He ran to the chair in front of the camera, and smiled nervously. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh, uh, hi, Victor. I, uh, wasn't expecting you." He leaned over and grabbed his briefs, then put them on.

"Internet connection's not bad," said Victor.

"Uh... thanks," said Minami.

Victor spoke calmly but firmly. "Why did you send Yuri a link to videochat in the nude?"

Yuri interjected and spoke to Minami in the monitor. "You misunderstood a joke I made last night."

"Kenjirou can speak for himself," said Victor. "In fact..." Victor smiled. "Perhaps Kenjirou and I should discuss things in depth by ourselves. Could you give us some privacy, Yuri?"

Yuri paused, then grudgingly got up off the bed. He turned to leave the room, then turned back to Victor. "I'm sure we'll have a lot to discuss and work out later."

"We certainly will," said Victor.

* * *

Yuri took the elevator down to the lobby and looked for a place to sit down and relax. But something was missing.

"Yeah, we removed all the chairs," said the woman at the front desk. "The city has just issued an order limiting establishments to ten people or less at a time. We removed the chairs to discourage loitering."

"Huh."

"But to be honest with you, I don't think we can stay open like this. Don't worry, we're not cutting your stay short, but there's a good chance we're going to close up semi-permanently in a few days."

Yuri frowned, looked down, and then back to the woman. "I'm so sorry. Things must be awful for you right now."

The woman nodded. "Yep. We're fucked."

* * *

After wandering around for a bit, Yuri made it back to his room. Victor, still naked, stood and looked at Yuri.

"Yuri, you've been bad, and you need to be punished. Take off your clothes."

Yuri smiled weakly, and nodded. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for this, but rules were rules. He took off his socks, then his shirt, then his pants, and finally his boxers.

"Now lie down on the bed, face down."

Yuri nodded. He climbed onto the bed and lay face down. He relaxed as Victor used spare sheets and pillowcases to tie his ankles to the corners of the bed. Victor then did the same to each of his wrists. Yuri smiled in spite of himself.

Victor climbed on the bed and straddled Yuri's back. "Yuri, you've been bad. Admit it."

"I ad—"

Just then, Yuri heard the door creak.

"That's Kenjirou," said Victor. "I invited him over."

Yuri looked over his shoulder. He could barely see Minami, but he was there, and had just walked behind the bed. _God, this is so embarrassing,_ thought Yuri. But he couldn't deny that he was getting rock hard.

"Admit that you've been bad," commanded Victor from his perch atop Yuri.

Yuri tried to keep his voice low. "I admit it, I've been bad."

"Louder, Yuri!"

"I've been bad, Victor!"

Yuri heard Minami giggle.

"I invited Kenjirou here to witness and participate."

_Participate?_

"Admit that you want his dick."

Yuri froze. He had to admit it was true (and Minami had already caught him before), but it would be crazy to just say it out loud... right?

Victor dug his palms into Yuri's shoulderblades. "Admit that you want Kenjirou's dick."

"Okay, fine! I want his dick."

"Say it again."

"I want Kenjirou's dick, okay?" Yuri was glad he couldn't see Minami's face, or he would die of embarrassment.

"See, I told you," said Victor.

"What?"

"I was speaking to Kenjirou." Victor crawled off of Yuri and sat to his side, his hard dick pointing up. "I should invite eight more men over here so they can each have a turn with you."

Yuri giggled and turned his head toward Victor. "Why eight?"

"Because you wouldn't be satisfied with seven. Even though gatherings of more than ten are prohibited, you wouldn't be satisfied until ten men had their way with you."

"I'm pretty sure I'd be satisfied with nine, Victor."

Minami giggled again.

 _Wait, did I just say that out loud?_ thought Yuri.

"Admit you want ten."

"You're crazy, Victor."

"Maybe, but you like it when things are crazy. Admit it." Victor stroked Yuri's cheek. 

Yuri felt Minami climb onto the bed, then felt Minami's hands rubbing and squeezing his calves, and then his thighs.

"I like it when things are crazy, Victor." Yuri smiled.

"Again!"

"I like it when things are crazy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the moral of the story is, you can cope with the stress of our current crazy situation by (squints at story) having a fetish about crazy situations? Huh? Who wrote this crap?
> 
> Anyway, I don't plan on continuing this unless inspiration once again surpasses good judgment.


End file.
